victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Benson
and Luke Bilyk.}} Appearance *'Hair Colour:' Brown *'Eye Colour:' Brown *'Trademark:' Niceness, bad reputation. I dress cool. I don't really look through my closet, okay? I find something awesome and throw it on. Family Albert Benson Yeah, I never really see him anymore, since my mom divorced him and she won custody. Aubree Andrews She hates me. She thinks that I'm too cocky and rude. If anyone's rude, it's her. Frickin' wazzbag. I'm slightly irritated with her atm because just haaad to have another baby, and sadly, they were twins. Alicia Benson Ugh. Man, this girl is irritating. But, I love and protect her, sometimes. She's coming here soon, so don't you mess with her. Dylan Andrews A pretty cool step-dad. I love this guy. ' Drake Andrews' My new step-bro. He's cool. I think my mom likes him better than me. Eh, I don't even curr. He was here for like a week, but then he left to find himself, became a strict Christian, and all he does now is walk around barefoot with his new long dreads. I tend to ignore him now-a-days. Daria Andrews My new little sister. She's Alicia 2.0, if you ask me, but I prefer her. Her and Alicia are gonna be in the new crop of niners, so um, yeah. Aiden & Dana Andrews The new twins. They're cute, but loud and irritating. They've been here for almost a year, and I haven't gotten in much sleep since. History Born in Toronto, I lived there until I was 12. Then, as a surprise 13th birthday present, I was moved to California, against my will. I spent my 8th grade year at a school with Tyler Blue, who I automatically disliked. So, my freshman year was at some other arts school that I got expelled from. Since I got expelled in the beginning of that year, I didn't get any credits. Now, I'm at Hollywood Arts, trying to be nicer. Well, recently, my mom married a new guy and had a baby, so I'm just trying to adjust to the much bigger family I have to deal with for the next year. Personality I'm cool to hang around, if I don't hate you. I'm bipolar, so I'm kinda moody. I love girls. I can't say I'm a flirt, or am I? I'm funny, I love to crack jokes and be sarcastic. I'm just your typical 12th grader with "issues". Think you can handle me? Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Who? Beck Oliver Too full of himself. Cat Valentine She's cute. Her hair is awesome. ' Jade West' She's hot. I'd date her. Robbie Shapiro Weirdo. I stole his puppet and fed his arm to this dog that wanders my neighborhood. Tori Vega Ugh. Too perfect. She's a Mary Sue. Trina Vega GTFO. Other People Her. Best Friends Trivia * I'm a recovering bipolarist. (I don't know the term for bipolar people.) * I'm trying to better myself this year, due to all the drama I caused last year. * I'm single. Booo. D: * I got accepted to Columbia University's art division on a full scholarship. *I'm coming back next year on a reduced schedule, because I'm missing some credits. So, I had to defer my admission into Columbia, and I'm not going until the year after next. 'Gallery' Adam1.png Adam2.jpg Adam3.jpg Adam4.jpg Adam5.png Adam6.gif Adam7.gif Adam8.jpg Adam9.gif Adam10.gif Adam11.gif Adam12.gif Adam13.gif Adam14.jpg Adam15.gif Adam16.jpg Adam17.gif Adam18.png Adam19.jpg Adam20.gif Adam21.gif Adam22.gif Adam23.gif Adam24.gif Adam25.gif Adam26.jpg Adam27.gif Adamm.png Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Males Category:1995 Births Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Senior Category:Adam Benson